Pleasure trip
by Amaya-Jia
Summary: Shuichi planned a trip for him and Yuki. Will it backfire?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gravitation or any of its characters do not belong to me.

Author's note: English is not my mother tongue, so here will be plenty of mistakes (my friend looked trough text, but sadly, she knows English at the same level as I do). Do not be too harsh about it, please.

Prologue

"Hey! Yuki! Guess what!" Shuichi kept running and clapping his hands with excitement and happiness.

Yuki rose his eyes from the laptop, where had not been written any normal paragraph or at least sentence of his new novel.

"Crap! This suck!" Yuki sighed and turned of his laptop.

"Mr. K told us, that we are going to a tour for one week starting next Monday."

Yuki froze.

"Nani?"

"We were going to take a tour! After two days. In Monday…" suddenly Shuichi's eyes widened. "Oh no, our trip…"

Yuki slowly nodded; still his gaze was on Shuichi.

The Brat was planning their trip for a long time, and now the pink-haired singer comes here and tells him that the band has a tour exactly at the same time. 'Just great!'

Shuichi's eyes slowly filled with tears and then…

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh! Yuuuukiiiii! I'm sooo soooorryyyyy! Waaaaaahhhhhaaaahhh!" Shuichi slid on the floor depressed. Tears run down his cheeks.

Yuki sighed and sat besides the crying boy.

"Calm down, brat!" Yuki pulled his lover in an embrace. "We can always cancel the trip."

"Noooo!" Shuichi screamed causing Yuki to wince a little to the sound. "I'm going to tell K that I am not going with them!"

"And he will ruin the house in the purpose to get you out of here!" Yuki's expression didn't change, but Shuichi shivered slightly when they both thought about the crazy blond American and how exactly he would react to Shuichi's announcement. "You are the leading singer of the "Bad Luck"! Can't you have at least a little responsibility?"

Then Yuki came with solution.

"Will your tour end on Sunday?"

"Yes…" Shuichi sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

"Then it is settled. We can take a week free for that time and go out in Sunday after your tour has ended."

"Yay! I love you, Yuki!" Shuichi wrapped his hands around Yuki's neck and pulled him into a long, deep kiss.

After some time when they parted to take a breath, Yuki looked at his laptop on the table, then at Shuichi's sweet face, especially his eyes (a bit reddish from crying) and lips (a bit reddish from their shared kiss). It took about two seconds to make the decision.

Yuki lend his hand to help Shuichi stand up from the floor where he had sat.

"It is late already… Do you want to sleep?" Novel author whispered with seducing voice in Shuichi's ear.

Singer's eyes sparkled with love and lust; there were flames in them.

"No. But I wouldn't mind joining you in bed, if you wanted me to be there…" He whispered back.

"Then come here. We have some work to do before you will be gone for a whole week…"

"With pleasure…" Shuichi giggled and kissed Yuki's neck.

And they made their way to bedroom, which they shared…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Sunday morning 9.05 AM.

All three members of Bad Luck together with their manager and Sakano stood in front of the transport terminal.

Mister K asked:

"Where do all of you want to go? Back to Tokyo or someone wants to spend some time off for excursion?"

After the successful tour, band took two weeks long break.

"I think I will go straight to Ayaka's place," said Hiro with a small smirk on his face. "I'll surprise her."

"Back to Tokyo, I want to finish a piece of music that came to my mind yesterday." Suguru said. "Mister K and Sakano-san do you need ticket to Tokyo, too?

"Y-yes, please, Fujisaki-kun." Sakano told and sweat dropped. "If you don't mind to bother…"

Then older man took off his glasses and rubbed his face with a handkerchief.

"Yeah, I'll go, too, boy! Ha-ha! What about you, Shuichi? Hey, Shuichi! Hello! Earth to Shuichi! Pull yourself together!" K pulled out his gun and turned it to Shuichi's side.

"Heh? ... Don't scare me like this, K!" yelled Shuichi when he saw the gun pointed at him. "Ohh, I will go by myself this time… I and Yuki have reservation in hot springs onsen!" Shuichi's eyes were sparkling he seemed to be very proud of himself.

Suguru went in to the building to buy train tickets.

"Oho-ho! Then everything is ok between you two?" K hides his Magnum.

"Yeap! Our relationship is perfect!" Shuichi smiled his big happy smile. "I already have ticket to bus, so I will wait when it will come and I will go to that place where Yuki will be waiting me! It is sooo romantic!"

Suguru were back with three tickets.

"Ok, our train will be leaving after 10 minutes… So, I think we should be ready."

"My bus – after 2 hours." Shuichi pouted. "And I will not be able to see my Yuki until night! It's not fear!"

"But…but you were on tour for a whole week! It is 7 days, so how did you survived without your precious lover this whole time?" K was desperate to understand lead singer thoughts.

"It is different. Because it is work. And beside that, almost all my song I sang was devoted to him." Pink haired boy said proudly.

Hiro sighed and went to buy ticket for himself.

After a while, when Suguru, Sakano and manager of Bad Luck were relaxing in comfortable couplet of train which leave for Tokyo, Hiro and Shuichi sat down on the bench and waited for Hiro's bus.

"Hiro…" Shuichi started to talk, but the stopped.

"Hmm? What is it?" Hiro looked at his best friend. Shuichi was serious, what was really rare for such a hyperactive boy. Hiro became a little uncomfortable from this silence between them.

"Hiro… I'm scared…" Shuichi lowered his head and barely whispered. Hiro was forced to move closer so he could hear Shuichi's speech.

"Why are you scared? Did something bad happen?" Guitarist asked in his calm, soothing voice. He put his arm around singer's shoulders.

Shuichi sighed and pulled out hidden necklace, on which was thread silver ring with lapidary "I love you, till the end of time". He showed it to Hiro.

"Y- You really mean… You and Eiri?..." Hiro was speechless, his eyes wide from chock.

"I didn't ask him yet." Shuichi's gaze never left the ring, it seemed like singer was somewhere else, and he was lost in thoughts.

"Sooo, that's why you are scared… You think that he will say "no" to you?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah…" Shuichi's eyes were sad, but surprisingly there were no traces of tears in them. "I'm sure that he loves me in his own special way, but sometimes I just don't get him. It hurts, tears me apart… You know what my biggest wish is?... Just at least once hear him saying: "I love you"."

"Oh, Shuichi… I'm so sorry…" Hiro hugged his friend more tightly as if he wanted Shuichi to be safe and hidden from the whole world.

"It is ok, Hiro. You don't have to pull out apologies; it is not your fault." Shuichi hide engagement ring again. "I think that I'll ask him tonight, while we will be in those wonderful springs, relaxing and so… And if he will reject my proposal, I always can make some joke of certain situation!" Singer's smile was back on his face. "Thank you, Hiro, for listening my babbling. You're the best friend ever!"

"Always…You know that I will be here for you. All you need to do is to call me." Hiro also smiled at the boy.

"Hey! Hiro, your bus is coming!" Shuichi pointed on the road.

"It is about time already. Will you be alright?" Guitarist stood from the bench.

"Yes, of course!" Boy smiled. "Just some hours and I will be with my Yuki!"

Hiro laughed. It was incredible how fast Shuichi could switch his mood.

"See you later, Hiro!" Yelled Shuichi, while Hiro got in the bus, and waved his hand in goodbye.

"Call me when you are at place, will ya?"

"Sure! Bye, Hiro!"

Hiro's bus left.

Shuichi couldn't make himself to think of anything except his gorgeous lover. Moreover, while he imagined Yuki he started to write a new love song dedicated to the novel writer.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Acctually this story was finished long time ago, but I just recently found it again. :)

Warning: In the next chapters there is going to be a little drama, but in the end everything will be just fine. :)

Chapter 3

Yuki Eiri, famous novelist, were driving his black Mercedes and thinking about his lover.

"How brat could persuade me to do something like that? I don't believe myself!" Yuki sighed.

_Flashback_

"Yuukii! I'm bored!"

"What do you want from me now?" Yuki's voice was cold and somehow angry, but it didn't stop Shuichi. "I have a deadline tomorrow!"

"Ne, Yuki? Can't we go somewhere together?"

"I will not go with you anywhere!" Now Yuki was totally pissed. He was angry with his stupid lover, his crappie novel with it's sloppy ending, his editor who just couldn't leave him without disturbing, and everything else, which prevented him from concentration and writing.

"Yuukii! Please! Pretty, pretty please!..." boy begged.

"Ok. Ok. Just leave me alone!" Writer holds his head in his hands "Just great! Now a headache started."

"Y-Yuki… Really?" Shuichi was shocked.

_End flashback_

"Oh. Now I remember… curse on that brat! How dared he to take advantage of my mood in that day!" Yuki clenched the wheel of his car.

He seemed to be pissed off, but, truth to be told, he enjoyed the pleasurable surprise.

The whole affair was very good prepared and planned, and it was extreme surprising that it was Shuichi who did it without any help from any one else.

Yuki found out the whole thing when he called his editor to ask why she didn't bother him for almost two weeks, it was not like he minded, but just wanted to be sure, that he still got his job. She told that one day Shuichi had came to her office and asked if he could meet with her Boss.

After introduction, they both were speaking in Boss's office almost two hours. Mizuki wasn't in there, but she heard some strange sounds, screams and whiz like some glass was broken. She and other workers were worried if Shuichi was all right, because her Boss could scare the hell out of any body, maybe except Yuki himself and Tohma Seguchi.

Then there was silence and after some time, Shuichi came out smiling and shaking hands with her Boss who also smiled. After Shuichi left, Boss told that she was on two-month holydays and that she should not bother Yuki-sensei.

When Yuki heard about it, he was totally out of space. It was shocking to know that Shuichi dared to do something like that.

Next thing was reservation for hot springs. They would be there for three weeks. Yuki admitted that it will be truly wonderful to relax there.

Shuichi also planned other things to do, but Yuki didn't know them all. Not that Yuki didn't ask, he did, once. However, Shuichi was silent like lake's waters in the early morning. Yuki really wanted to know, but if he pushed, it would ruin their relationship and perhaps lead to a fight; Yuki would never admit aloud that he cared for Shuichi or relationships between them.

It was amazing how his lover dealed with Tohma and crazy K…

Anyways, there Yuki was, sitting in his car, driving to hot spring resort and impatiently waiting to meet his lover and thank him…if not exactly with words, then at least with his actions.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Shuichi sat in the bus by the window, the seat next to him was free so the boy used it for placing his bag there.

He finished his precious song for Yuki, but still he felt so excited that started another one.

He planned that he would arrive at the resorting place almost at midnight. It meant that he will meet Yuki after 5 hours. Boy was he happy!

Driver announced that the bus would stop in fuel station for a fill. Shuichi also got out of the bus. His mobile phone was switched off due to a low battery, but he wanted to call Yuki and ask if his lover was already there.

The phone box was outside in the back of a store so he left his bag by the bus and went to have a call.

He dialed the phone number, which he knew by heart. Because it was Yuki's number, of course! The boy waited for his lover to pick up the phone.

"Yes?" Yuki's voice was a little annoyed.

"Hai, Yuuki!" when Shuichi heard his sweetheart's voice his heart started to beat faster, it was like that every time when Shuichi was near Yuki or on the stage performing.

"Brat…where are you?" Yuki's voice was calmer and almost loving, gentle now. Hearing this voice Shuichi was almost melting.

"I – I …I'm in fuel station now. It will take 5 – 6 hours to get to hot springs. Therefore, we will meet at midnight!"

"Oh…well alright…"

"Ok. I need to go. My bus will be leaving soon." Shuichi didn't want to hang up the phone. He wanted to hear his lover's voice longer, but on second hand he will be together with the writer soon tonight. "Bye, Yuki! I love you!"

"Take care." then there was silence at phones other side. "Shu-chan?..."

"Yes, Yuki?" Shuichi's heart started to beat even faster. Perhaps to tell him now?...

"Safe trip, Brat." Yuki hang up the phone first.

Shuichi was a bit disappointed that Yuki didn't tell him those words, but singer knew for sure that there will be the day when Yuki will tell them anyways.

Bus driver announced that bus is going to leave soon, and people should get inside. Shuichi was getting into the bus, but then a strange sound came from his back. The boy didn't have the time to turn around when…

…a brief moment of pain and then the boy fell into spreading arms of darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Yuki waited in a fashionable room, sitting on the chair and thinking about his pink-haired baka.

He remembered the day when both of them parted, Yuki had that strange feeling as if something is going to happen. Something bad… and, of course, Yuki wouldn't be happy about such event. But now he felt somehow relieved, it was like he had escaped something really bad. It was strange, but that "bad feeling" left Yuki after Shuichi's call.

"Guess, the little baka scares away all nightmares and bad feelings…" Yuki mused – it was true because his sensei showing up in his dreams was rare occasions now. Shuichi truly was a light in the writer's darkness.

It was almost 3 AM, but Yuki wasn't worried at all. Shuichi didn't know exact time when he would arrive. However, it didn't bother him at all. The writer would be awake when Shuichi will come.

After some time Yuki went to administration and asked to call his room if Shuichi Shindou would appear.

When he returned to the room, he sat in the chair again and started a smoke, before opening the window of course. Since he started to live with Shuichi, the writer stopped drinking or smoking so much as he did before. Moreover, there was no sex with any one except His Shu. Of course, Yuki smoked, but only when Shuichi wasn't around and always with open window, so that the brat wouldn't inhale the smoke, that was bad for Shuichi's health and voice.

Yuki didn't want his lover to be sick because of Yuki's careless way of life. Yuki waited for the moment that he would leave smoking and drinking behind. Like he did with women…

Yuki smiled a bit at the thoughts of how Shuichi turned his life up side down. Yuki felt that with Shuichi leading him, he changed more and more with every day. It was nervous, but also somehow exciting, this whole thing…

Yuki knew that his world revolved around the pink-haired brat.

Nevertheless, he couldn't tell the boy that he cared and loved him so much. Not now… someday, but not now. It wasn't the moment he waited so much for.

It was almost 6AM, when Yuki dazzled into sleep. In good, pleasurable dream, Yuki saw Shuichi and his bright smile. Oh God, Shuichi was so handsome…


	6. Chapter 6

Author note: I'm very sorry for late update... I will try not to do this in the future...

Chapter 6

"Ouch! ...Ouch! Ouch!…" Shuichi had awakened a few moments ago. He tried to make some movements, but all of his efforts failed. "It hurts."

He opened his eyes, but closed them again almost immediately, such a little movement and it hurt this much.

He couldn't keep his mind clear. All his thoughts were messed up. He also couldn't remember the cause for him being in such a miserable situation. But slowly all the thoughts disappeared, drifted from his confused mind. He slowly stood up and started to walk without considering his body's need for rest. If there were doctor, he could probably say that Shuichi is in shock and would do something to help the singer, but there wasn't anyone who could help. The boy walked away from the place where he woke up, unaware of his surroundings. From the side it would look like he was sleepwalking or something of that kind. It was miracle that he didn't ram into tree.

Shuichi got pretty far by now, but there was no thoughts about stopping in his head, his body acted on its own, while his mind was asleep.

After awhile, however, he cached on some roots of pine tree and fell down. Unfortunately, at that moment he was on the head of the hill… so in the process he trundled down from it.

Next time when the boy waked up, he felt very uncomfortable and cold.

He little by little tried to open his eyes.

There was sparkling and colorful lights every where. For some moments the whole world seemed to be taking part in a crazy carousel, spinning round and around. But after a while everything came back to its normal behavior. He was able to see the world around him; he was lying on the ground and seems that it was morning already.

He didn't know how much time had passed from when he called Yuki. Shuichi doubted that the bus was still waiting for him…

"Yuki… Oh no! The HOT SPRINGS…!" Boy desperately groaned. "I need to be in hot water now, relaxing with Yuki or perhaps making love in comfortable apartments, but no!...I am stuck in the middle of nowhere!"

The singer tried to stand up.

At first it didn't work, his whole body was so weak. But he didn't give up and at last he got himself in a sitting position. Shuichi looked around, there were trees every where and hills surrounded him, too. His left arm hurt every time when he moved it. "Oh great!"

"I need to get to Yuki soon! Or he will be extremely mad with me. Oh God. My cell's battery has gone out. Whaaa... My bag! I definitely need to find it! There were my lyrics…"

He slowly stood up and tried to see if his bag was near him, but it wasn't…

"Oh, Crap! Yuki will kill me…" His eyes filled with tears. "Waaaahhh…Yuuuuukkkiiiii!!! Saaaaveee meee!!!"

"Help… please…some one …" A voice was desperately calling for help. At the first time Shuichi didn't hear anything, he was too caught in his own wailings, but soon enough Shuichi stopped crying to think over his situation. Then he heard it…

"Please…" There was someone needing help.

"Hey… Anybody there?" Shuichi looked surprised; he didn't think that there would be someone else except himself here.

He carefully started to walk in the direction from which the voice was coming, it was great pain for him to move, but somehow he didn't considered that pain, because there was somebody, who needed aid. Desperate times calls for desperate actions…

"Please don't stop. I need to hear your voice to find you!" Shuichi said loudly.

"Over here!... Please hurry!"

The voice became louder and soon enough Shuichi found that person.

It was a young pregnant woman, who panted and held onto her big tummy. Shuichi abruptly stopped. Shuichi was in panic. He didn't know what to do.

About situations like that he read in books or saw in the movies, he could not ever imagine that someday he would find himself in these circumstances.

"Oh, thank you, Lord!" The woman slowly slid on her knees, Shuichi knew for sure that the woman was in pain and it hurt for her to move.

Shuichi quickly was by her side.

"What…What can I do?" He asked and kneeled beside her with one of his brightest smiles on his face. He didn't want to scare the soon to be mommy.

"My …. My baby ….is…is coming!"


End file.
